Haru no ame
by Annie-chan
Summary: Shortfic. Ikkaku finds Yumichika meditating to the sound of falling rain and decides to join him. Platonic or romantic, you make the call.


**Author's Notes:** I love Ikkaku and Yumichika as a couple, but I also like stories were their relationship is platonic rather than romantic. Since the nature of their relationship has nothing to do with this little story, you can interpret it however you want. I have no preference how you see it.

_Bleach_, Yumichika, and Ikkaku belong to Kubo Tite, not me. I'm sure you already knew that.

Note: "Haru no ame" is Japanese for "spring rain."

**Haru** **no ame  
><strong>By Annie-chan

"Yumichika?"

Ikkaku slid the door open, revealing the small garden behind the modest house he shared with his longtime companion. It was raining, flowers and some smaller branches swaying under the impact of the raindrops.

The third seat stepped out onto the covered porch that ran the width of the house, and out of the corner of his eye spotted the man he was looking for. Yumichika was sitting cross-legged on one of the seating cushions that were usually on either side of the table inside. He was a few feet to the side of the door, his back against the wall. His eyes were closed, his face peaceful, and his hands were folded neatly in his lap.

It was obvious that he was meditating. Or perhaps he was simply relaxing, dozing lightly while submersed in the sounds of nature.

Ikkaku didn't say his name again, not wanting to disturb him. As he was generally a high-strung individual, it was relatively rare for Yumichika to be found like this. Ikkaku didn't want to interrupt, which would likely annoy the smaller man, if not anger him.

He instead leaned against the wall between Yumichika and the door, looking out over the garden. It was rather small, but immaculately groomed. Yumichika cared for it diligently, clearing out debris and pulling weeds whenever needed, and making sure the bushes and other plants were properly pruned and pest-free. It was something he enjoyed doing, and the results were indeed praiseworthy.

Ikkaku was glad for the garden. It wasn't the garden itself that made him happy, but the way Yumichika loved working in it. Ikkaku could clearly see how proud Yumichika was of the small patch of land. It wasn't the type of pride the fifth seat usually displayed, the kind that identified him to most as a narcissist. This was the genuine, well-deserved gratification one feels when they make something truly beautiful and admirable with their own hands. Yumichika worked hard to keep the garden looking perfect, and Ikkaku was glad that Yumichika had found this source of enjoyment for himself.

The taller shinigami closed his eyes and sighed through his nose. It really was peaceful out here. The gentle sound of the rain was soothing, and it was no surprise that Yumichika was able to sink into a trance while listening to it. There was the occasional rumble of distant thunder, providing a pleasing counterpoint to the sibilant hiss of the rain.

It was springtime, so it was cool, but not cold. There was only a slight breeze at the moment, so the rain was not encroaching on the shelter of the porch. Sometimes when it rained, it was so windy that every square inch of the porch was soaked, regardless of the roof over it. One was able to relax comfortably out here, something Yumichika was currently demonstrating.

After a moment, Ikkaku turned and went back into the house. A few seconds later, he came back outside with the other seating cushion from the table. He set the cushion down next to Yumichika, and settled into the same cross-legged position, his hands resting lightly on his knees. Leaning back against the wall, he closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, letting his mind relax. His internal chatter gradually drained away, slowly replacing itself with the soothing sound of the rain and the tranquility of his surroundings. The muted, balanced warmth of Yumichika's reiatsu helped him in this, and soon he was just as deeply immersed in calmness as the man next to him…

…silence…

…peace…

…an indeterminate amount of time later—minutes or hours, no one was counting—a single violet eye opened partway. Yumichika's wisteria-colored gaze slid slowly toward Ikkaku, taking in the sight of the taller man sitting in much the same position as him, deep in meditation. He watched the other shinigami for a moment before a subtle smile curved his lips.

Closing his eye again, he took a slow, deep breath, relaxing back into the gentle, calming sound of the spring rain.

**End**

**Author's Notes:** I love relaxing to the sound of rain. It's so soothing and peaceful. I guess it's a good thing I live in the Seattle area, huh?

I don't normally write fics this short, but everyone needs to deviate from their norm every once in a while. I had this scene in mind and decided not to incorporate it into a longer fic, but to let it stand on its own. Like I said, whether Yumichika and Ikkaku are a couple or not is irrelevant, so you can interpret it either way. Whatever floats your boat.

Please leave a review. I love feedback. It lets me know that people enjoy my writings, and gives me points to consider when people offer suggestions for improvement. (Flames are _not_ appreciated, however.) My _Bleach_ fictions have so far garnered very little feedback, and that makes me sad.


End file.
